


What If?

by TheBandofThieves



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBandofThieves/pseuds/TheBandofThieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has had enough. She returns home, trains, and returns stronger and colder. What happens when whispers of an all powerful Miko spread through the land and a long buried secret is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shadow in the Forest

A pink light was glowing from the inside of an old rickety well as a young girl climbed out of. Her raven hair so dark that in the right light it looked like it had blue highlights and her skin that looked like delicate cream. She wore green sailor outfit that did not fit the time period she was currently in. This girl's name is Kagome.

"Stupid Hanyou I'll kill him." she growled as she made her way to the village a short ways away, "He says he wants me back by this afternoon and is he there waiting for me, no." Her grumbling was cut short when she felt a demonic presence brush against her skin. Kagome reached out with her meager powers and tried to find it but, as soon as it was there it was gone. 

"It's probably nothing." she decided hesitantly as she continued to make her way to the village.

"Kagome-san!" Kagome heard a familiar voice shout as she entered the small town. 

"Sango-Chan it's so good to see you!" Kagome exclaimed as the two girls embraced. Sango lead the way to Kaede's hut and the three women began to speak while Kaede stirred her soup. All of the sudden a blur of orange and green shot towards Kagome. 

"Kagome-okasan!" Shippo cried, causing the women to laugh at his antics. Kagome glanced at the door, expecting two more people to follow. When they did not she questioned it.  
“So where are Inuyasha and Miroku?" Kagome asked. 

"Miroku is asleep in the back and Inuyasha disappeared this morning." Sango informed, "I had figured that he was going to wait for you." The hut fell into laps of silence momentarily, causing Shippo to squirm awkwardly, before Kagome broke the silence.

"I'd better go look for him." she sighed as she pulled on her backpack and headed out to look for her missing friend.

"Should we have mentioned the soul stealers?" Sango asked Kaede softly as soon as her friend was gone.

"No child." Kaede responded heavily, "she needs to find her own path"

While Kagome walked through the forest, hoping to catch a hint of red in the never ending green, she allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. Recently she had started to look over her situation with Inuyasha. 

"I don't think this is going anywhere but... oh I don’t know." she sighed, thinking aloud. 

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a flash of blinding white. The color reminded her of Sesshomaru’s hair but it was much shorter and the color was not up high enough to be attached to the towering demon lord. With her curiosity getting the better of her Kagome took off after it. When she got to her destination she was definitely unprepared for what she saw.

She looked on as Inuyasha pulled Kikyou to him and kissed her thoroughly. Quickly covering her scent and aura so she didn't attract the half demon's attention she took off towards the well. She didn't need this. The pain of betrayal told her everything she needed to know. She was done with pining after the half demon.

‘I will not stand for this anymore.’ she thought as she jumped in without hesitation, a look of fierce determination in her eyes.

A silent figure standing on the edge of the clearing that held the well gave a small smile. It turned on its heel, white hair fanning out around it as it disappeared, becoming nothing more than a shadow in the forest.


	2. The Miko's Return

Feudal Era 

"Inuyasha stop you'll keep hurting yourself." Sango and Miroku pleaded with their stubborn friend as he swung his sword at a barrier that surrounded a well.

A month ago on this day Kagome had disappeared down the well, leaving her friends behind without a word of warning. No one knew why, though Sango did have an idea. However, her disappearance was not what confused the group the most. It was the barrier that seemed to be continuously getting stronger as time went by.

"No," came the hanyou's heated reply, "not until I get there and come back with the stupid wench." The two friends sighed and walked away from him knowing he would not listen.

Modern Era

"Mama I’m leaving now." Kagome yelled.

“Okay darling!" her mother shouted back, "Be safe and come back soon!"

In the month that Kagome had been at home she had gone through intense training and found, that with the proper guidance, that she was actually quite good at the various forms of martial arts. She had been able to improve her archery and spiritual powers. Unfortunately she could not advance much in the area of swordsmanship with the pathetic trainers that passed as swords masters. 

‘Maybe I can convince Sesshomaru to teach me.’ Kagome thought to herself before she ran through her mental checklist of the supplies she had to bring.

‘Quiver full of arrows: check. Bow: check. Katans: check. Sword: check. Backpack: check. Various foods: check. First aid: check. Good everything is there.’ Kagome thought. With a deep breath she stepped into the well house, sprinted down the stairs, and jumped down her portal to the past.

Feudal Era

Inuyasha slammed into a tree, Tetsusaiga giving off a now familiar smoke. He began to struggle to stand as a burst of pink light came from the well. As the light began to recede, it quickly flashed blue. 

'Why the hell was that?' Inuyasha asked as he began to move forward. Right before he made it to the edge of the well Inuyasha was hit by a forest green backpack. 

"Ow wench, you need to watch where you are throwing that thing." he growled out.

"Aw did the poor puppy get hurt?" Kagome's sarcastic voice came from the brim of the well.

"Keh" Inuyasha bit out, not knowing how to respond. When he looked up he did not see what was expected. 

Instead of her usual green and white sailor uniform Kagome was wearing black flat boots made for fighting, loose but form fitting denim jeans, and a black dry fit shirt. Her long hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

“Who are you and what the hell did you do with Kagome?" Inuyasha growled. 

“You really are quite stupid" Kagome replied with a voice so cold that it rivaled Sesshomaru's. She bypassed her shocked friends as she grabbed her bag and made her way to the village. As she walked she felt a strong demonic presence close by, causing her to quicken her pace. As she arrived in the village she was greeted by Kagura holding a struggling Shippo while she attacked the villagers with her fan.

“Shippo!" she shouted, causing everyone to look at her, hoping that she would be able to get rid of the demon. With all eyes on her she raised her hands, summoned her powers, and sent an arc of put miko energy at the wind demon, hitting her in the side farthest from Shippo.

Kagura dropped Shippo as she gripped her side. She gave Kagome a firm glare and fled, not knowing what else this new Kagome might be capable of. 

Kagome rushed forward and grabbed her adopted son, pulling him into a tight hug. She could feel the stares of the people around her boring into her back as Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sprinted into view. That night a merchant traveler came into town. As he walked around the market place he heard the story of what had happened earlier that day. When he left town he took with him the incredible stories of a powerful miko, which he told to anyone willing to listen.

And so started the whispers of the all-powerful miko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two up! Again please feel free to tell me what you think. I take any and all criticism! As usual thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this story.  
> The Band of Thieves


	3. The Spread of Rumors

Endo

Kagome mentally sighed at awkward tension that had filled the air since she had revealed the reason she had left. Everyone, with the exception of Inuyasha who had stormed off, sat quietly around the fire in Kaede’s hut.

"Look guy, its fine. I didn’t tell you guys to make you feel guilty or angry or anything like that. I told you because you have a right to know. Besides, I was bound to realize that Inuyasha was not good for me." Kagome explained, hoping to diffuse the tension. Sango and Miroku shared a look before turning to Kagome.

“Of course Lady Kagome. If you wish for us to leave it alone, then we will.” Miroku assured. Slowly the tension left the air, allowing everyone to relax.

“What about Inuyasha?” Sango asked.

“If he makes a big deal about it then I will just have to ‘Sit’ him into oblivion.” Kagome joked lightly, causing Sango and Miroku to grin as Shippo gave a nearly silent, yet extremely evil, chuckle.

Koga

"Hey boss guess what we heard." Hakkaku and Ginta exclaimed in almost perfect unison.

"Not now guys I'm trying to find my woman." an agitated Koga replied as he sniffed the air. 

"Well we think it's about sis but..."started Hakkaku

"Since you’re busy we'll tell you later." finished Ginta. Koga whirled around, the movement nothing but a small blur.

"Oh? What did you hear? Did she finally ditch the Mutt?" Koga guessed, attempting to appear nonchalant.

"No can do boss, you said you were busy. We don’t want to bother you any more than we have." Ginta waved. Both of the wolves were snickering when they heard a grown behind them.

"Tell me." came Koga's voice with a steely edge to it. Both demons looked at each other and gave a small shrug before turning to their boss.

"There's word of a new all-powerful priestess. She is said to be so powerful that even Naraku has taken an interest in her.” Hakkaku informed. Koga looked ready to protest, not knowing where Kagome fit into the picture, but Ginta beat him to it.

"This miko is said to have very dark black hair the fall in waves down her back. She has light blue eyes, a huge aura, an appealing scent, stores of power, and is attractive in her own right. She is said to be carrying multiple weapons and traveling with one hanyou, two demons, and two other humans." Ginta smiled, “That has to be sis!”

"It would seem," Koga mused aloud, "she has." He lifted his nose to the air once more, feeling the direction of the wind change once more. Without hesitation he took off, headed to a village near Inuyasha's Forest. 

'Why anyone would name a forest after dog breath?' he thought to himself, ignoring the indignant cries of his friends.

Naraku

"Kanna," a silky, dark voice slid from the shadows of a dimly lit room, "get Kagura and your mirror. I want you here in a minute." There was a silence dominating the room as a small demoness left the room. No sooner did she slide the door shut the hidden being spoke once more, seeming to be thinking aloud.

“This is some disturbing new indeed.” he rumbled.

"You summoned Naraku." Kagura the Wind Witch said as she entered. A handsome man stepped out of the shadows, his red eyes holding Kagura in place like she was simple prey.

"Yes." he practically hissed, malice dripping from his every word, "I have a question for you." Kagura gulped down her fear and stood her ground, not wanting to let the spider how much he got to her.

"When I sent you to capture that runt of a demon, a mission which you failed might I add, who was it that attacked you?" Naraku questioned dangerously. 

"I don't know she just showed up and attacked me." Kagura responded evenly, not allowing her voice to waver. 

“Kanna come here" he's commanded, turning his attention the young demoness. 

"Yes master." Kanna replied in a blank voice which held no emotion what so ever. 

"Show me Inuyasha and his group" he demanded. Kanna nodded and her eyes lost focus, as if she was looking at something the rest of the room could not see. Several minutes passed before Naraku grew impatient 

"Well!" the enraged hanyou shouted. Kana's face betrayed the slightest bit of emotion, allowing shock to flutter across her features. 

"I am being blocked" she nearly snapped, her voice showing the strain she was being put through trying to break the barrier. For a while there was silence but it was interrupted by Naraku 

"You two leave immediately” Naraku snapped, “Kagura, find a way to get rid of my little problem. Kanna send for Kikyo." When they were gone Naraku sat back in the shadows once more before he growled to no one;

“I will keep you contained.”

The Western Castle

A knock rang through the study where one of the most feared and coveted demon in all of Japan was currently sitting

"Enter" Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, allowed. A servant walked in holding a letter. 

"What is it?" Sesshomaru demanded in his cold voice as the small demon place said letter on the desk before his lord. The poor demon, visibly shaking, replied. 

"A letter came in my Lord. It is from one of the squadrons placed near the border." he replied, keeping his gaze down.

“Leave.” Sesshomaru commanded as he checked the seal, looking to see which squadron he would be dealing with. As the servant bowed left Sesshomaru opened the letter and read what was written on the paper inside.

Lord Sesshomaru,  
It is to my greatest happiness that almost everything has been quiet, though I do have something to inform you of. A quarter moon ago I sent someone out to scout within a 100 click radius of the camp so naturally he went to check on Edo. He came back early and gave his report. The Sergeant came back with some strange news. He reported that when he was several 100 feet from the village he felt an immense amount of spiritual energy flare up. He informed that he believed that this miko may be have enough power to be compared to Midoriko. Other than that the borders have been clear and quiet, with not disturbance from lower level demons.  
Yours to command,  
General Fong

Sesshomaru placed the letter on his desk, allowing his curiosity to wash over him. 

‘Who is this new spiritually powerful person?’ Sesshomaru asked himself as the image of a certain woman popped into his head, causing him to stamp down his current line of thought, ' Perhaps it is time to pay my dear little brother a visit.' With that he stood up summoned a servant with a flair of his youki and told them to gather Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. When everyone was present in the courtyard and, now familiar, materials packed the group took off. They are going to Endo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter complete! Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!  
> The Band of Thieves


	4. Strange Encounter

For the people of Feudal Japan it was a shining day. For the people of Endo, the beauty of the rising sun was interrupted by the harsh sounds of two people arguing.

“Inuyasha shut up. The only reason you are against this is because of some petty feud.” Kagome growled.

“No Kagome, I won’t shut up about this!” an enraged Inuyasha shouted back, “I cannot believe you want to invite that frigid ass to join us. I mean, he probably won’t even say yes to this ridiculous plan.”

“Well there is no harm in asking is there? What happens if he actually considers it? What if he says yes!?” Kagome yelled back at the top of her lungs, feeling fed up with Inuyasha’s idiocy.

“Keh. Kagome are we talking about the same person? I know he won’t say yes and if he does I’ll kiss Miroku.” Inuyasha spat back. Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes at their friends, who had been arguing for several minutes, ever since Kagome brought up the subject of inviting Sesshomaru and his pack to join in their hunt for the shards.

“You are so immature.” Kagome snapped before turning on her heal and stalking away, he backpack slung over her shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Inuyasha shouted after her. 

“To clear my head!” she bit back.

Kagome walked a short ways until she finally found a small clearing that would be perfect for her to use. She pulled out her IPod and turned on the playlist that she had made for her exercises. It was a mix of her favorite songs that got her blood flowing and encouraged her to keep moving. 

She turned the music up as loud as she could stand as she put her head phones on. She pulled out her first weapon, a single sword, just as the song ‘I Will Not Bow’ by Breaking Benjamin began to play. She kneeled as the guitar played and waited.

‘Fall!’ screamed the lead singer as Kagome took off dramatically slicing and stabbing at imaginary enemies before slowing with the music.

‘Now the dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over. Leave the lost and dead behind. Now's your chance to run for cover. I don't want to change the world; I just want to leave it colder. Light the fuse and burn it up. Take the path that leads to nowhere. All is lost again, but I'm not giving in.’ pounded through her ears a she sped up and did a flip in time with the next section of the song.

‘I will not bow, I will not break. I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade. I will take your breath away. Fall!’ sounded as she landed perfectly and continued.  
Kagome flared her miko powers and began to make dummies out of the energy. She gave them a mind of their own and they began to attack her.  
As she cut down her own creations she moved fluidly, almost as if she was dancing instead of practicing with a deadly weapon.

‘Watch the end through dying eyes. Now the dark is taking over. Show me where forever dies. Take the fall and run to heaven. All is lost again, but I'm not giving in. I will not bow, I will not break. I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade. I will take your breath away.’ rang as the song continued. Kagome she repeated the moves she did previously.

Opting for the worst case scenario she threw the poorly made sword to the side. During the next verse she rolled towards her bag and pulled out her fans. While Kagura knew the basics of the fan, Kagome was so advanced with it that she could actually kill someone with it without using her Miko energy.

‘I will not! I will not bow, I will not break. I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade. I will take your breath away.’ She flicked open her fans and continued to hack and slice away at her “attackers” while still looking regal and graceful.

‘And I'll survive, paranoid. I have lost the will to change. And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake. I will shut the world away. Fall!’ as the song ended so did Kagome. She sank to one knee, head bent, and her arms crossed over her chest with her fans closed one in each hand. 

Kagome had not even broken a sweat, but was breathing slightly heavily. The next song that came on made her want to laugh while she put away her weapons and opted for new ones. The song that had come on was “Highway to Hell” by ACDC, which she felt fit Kikyou’s personality.

As the song started she pulled out her personal favorite weapon, her Sai. As the song played on she flipped her weapon open and closed like a pro as she continually killed all of her “enemies”. She used this weapon through three different songs, never losing her grip or slipping up. Feeling better Kagome went to put her weapons away but something stopped her. 

‘That aura,’ she thought, ‘it feels so familiar.’ She calmly put her IPod in her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She waited for the person to move and when they did not she called out in a calm, clear voice 

“Come out so I can see who you are.” The aura disappeared and then she remembered. That had been the aura she had felt in the woods before she had left a month ago. She did not sense it as much then because she was so weak. 

‘I wonder who it is.’ she thought. Suddenly Inuyasha barged into the clearing, sword out.

“Kagome, there is someone here” he growled as Kiara flew in, carrying Sango and Miroku. With slow, precise steps, a tall figure strode from the shadows. Kagome felt confusion wash over her as she took in the sight of the demon before her.

‘But…that definitely wasn’t Sesshomaru I was sensing earlier.’ Kagome though, as Inuyasha growled at his half-brother.

“Sesshomaru, what-“ Inuyasha began but was but off as Sesshomaru launched forward and knocked Inuyasha’s sword form his hand and grabbed his throat, holding the struggling hanyou in the air.

“I am in no mood to play war with you half breed. I am here on official business. I need information about your village, and would rather not have to bloody my cloths and claws to get it.” Sesshomaru intoned blandly.

“What did you need to know Lord Sesshomaru?” Miroku asked politely. 

“Several days ago I received reports of an extremely powerful Miko that was in this area. Who is it and are they a threat?” Sesshomaru asked, his tone never changing from its original frigid state.

“That would be me, so no, not a threat.” Kagome smiled from the back.

“Hn.” Sesshomaru hummed, not giving an actual response. No sooner did his voice carry a whirlwind tore through the clearing before stopping right in front of Kagome. The wind died down quickly, revealing a grinning Koga.

“Hello my Kagome. How are you dearest?” he asked flirtatiously. 

“I’m great.” she replied, not even commenting on the ‘my Kagome’ and ‘dearest’. Koga looked her over before grabbing her hands.

“You look amazing.” he grinned, commenting of the change in Kagome’s wardrobe. He glanced around and seemed to just notice two Inuyouki, on holding the other in the air.

“Sesshomaru-sama, did I interrupt something?” Koga asked, warily glancing between the tense shard hunting group and Sesshomaru.

“No,” Sesshomaru said as he dropped Inuyasha, “I was just leaving.” With that he swept from the clearing and disappeared without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Tell me what you think guys! Thanks for stopping to read! By the Way the complete (but unrevised) version of this is on Fanfiction.net under the same story and pen name if you want to read ahead.  
> The Band of Thieves.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One complete. Please tell me what you think and don't hold back! Thanks for taking the time to read!  
> The Band of Thieves


End file.
